Moments - Phan
by isthisjustphantasy
Summary: danisnotonfire & amazingphil - a series of moments basically. The chapters are unrelated (there's no plot line - literally just moments) but I'm gonna put them all together as they're all in the same style (A shipper's dream is not so much to be part of the pairing but to just watch it happen so that's yeah the idea) some are a lot better than others, you have been warned. :P
1. Sunrise

The sky is black velvet rippled with veins of purple light. The dusty glow of distant streetlamps casts a haze over the sleeping city. Bright lights of fast cars and tall buildings shatter the darkness of the Western sky; but here, on a slated rooftop at the edge of the city, all is dark. Phil's hand is in Dan's. Dan's head on his shoulder. Together, they stare silently eastwards. Their quiet breathing fills the cool night; the traffic noise muffled by tall buildings. Here, they are above the city. Part of the night.

They talk in low voices now and then, sharing a steaming flask of coffee. A mottled blanket is wrapped around their shoulders and they sit on fold-up camping chairs pushed close together. Phil's hair blends into the night and his face is pale and iridescent under the pallid light of the moon. Dan's face is obscured by a mop of tousled hair and Phil's sloping shoulders, the glimmer of his eyes catching the light as they stare sleepily out from under the blanket.

Dan's voice is a murmur above the purr of the city. "Even if it is a shitty sunrise, it will still have been worth it. It was nice… staying up all night on the roof. With you."

Phil's voice is inaudible as he buries his face in Dan's soft hair to whisper a reply, but Dan's cheeks pucker into soft dimples as his lips stretch into a smile. His dark eyes close momentarily as stretches upwards to press a gentle kiss to Phil's pallid cheek.

A hint of light is growing on the horizon. Dan and Phil are silent once more, watching. It glows stronger now, radiating upwards and outwards; spilling into the folds of the night sky. Shafts of pale light reach towards the stars, turning the night from black to grey to soft yellow as they pass, pouring into darkness. An orange glow swells over the horizon at the centre of the light. The tip of a wisp of cloud is caught by a sunbeam and dyed brilliant pink with streaks of crimson and orange.

Dan's face is turned away from the sky. He is watching the sunrise reflected in Phil's wide eyes, a soft smile playing across his face. Phil's face is alight with awe and pure glee as he stares enraptured. Suddenly, he notices Dan's gaze, barely registering the sky all around them.

"Dan!" He says, "Why aren't you watching the sunrise? It's beautiful!"

Dan's gaze never leaves Phil's glimmering eyes.

"I know."


	2. Deck the Halls

**Deck the halls**

"FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA!"

Dan's voice echoes around the flat, followed by Phil's shrill giggles. A thump and a squeal; a burst of breathless laughter.

"Dan you idiot! I thought I'd died!"

Dan is crippled with laughter on the floor clutching his sides. "Oh my God! Your face! I can't breathe."

"You're the worst." Phil giggles, rolling Dan over to straddle him and gaze down into his chocolate eyes, sparkling with mirth. "Now it's my turn!"

"Oooo kinky," Dan sniggers.

Phil laughs, swatting his hand away and reaching for the tattered trail of tinsel lying bedraggled in the hallway. "Tsk, you've completely ruined all our lovely decorations." He shakes his head in mock disapproval.

Dan grins "I was merely making them more appropriate for our dysfunctional, chaotic life. Adding a personal touch." He winks. "So what are you going to do to me, now I'm completely at your mercy?"

Phil cringes. "I'm going to make you hot chocolate."

Dan pouts as Phil disappears down the hall. "I liked the first idea better!" He calls, disgruntled, pulling himself upright and brushing shavings of sparkly tinsel off his jumper. He sighs as he surveys the carpet: littered with pine needles and glitter, scraps of wrapping paper scattered in a doorway. The warm smell of hot chocolate mingles with the fresh pine scent and wafts tantalizingly towards his nose. Cleaning can wait; he has hot chocolate to drink.

* * *

Phil is humming softly to himself as he stirs the creamy liquid, his face alight with a happy glow, flushed slightly from their childish excursions.

"'Tis the season to be jolly!" Dan joins in with an operatic soprano as he pads into the kitchen, wrapping an arm around Phil's waist. He bends to nuzzle his face into Phil's warm shoulders, breathing in the musky scent. "Merry Christmas beautiful." He whispers, placing a hot kiss in the hollow at the base of his neck.

"Dan!" Phil protests, squirming out of his grip. "Christmas is supposed to be an innocent time for family and generosity and stuff. Now drink your hot chocolate. May I remind you that my parents are coming over later."

Dan sighs, giving up, for now. He takes a sip from the steaming mug and gasps as the hot liquid scalds his throat, coughing and spluttering all over the worktop. "Jesus Christ! You could have warned me!"

Phil sighs. "Honestly. You're hopeless." He dabs gently at Dan's stained shirt with a tea towel as Dan glares moodily at the offending mug.

Phil rolls his eyes at Dan's pout. "Why don't we go fix the tree and turn the lights on so it's all pretty for my parents?"

Dan's eyes light up at once and he stops running his tongue over his burnt mouth. "Oh my God, fairy lights!" He giggles flamboyantly, his hip jutting outwards to meet his hand.

Phil snickers as he entwines his fingers in Dan's and pulls him into the sitting room. "You're so camp sometimes. It's adorable."

* * *

They sit under the tree, close together, trying to untangle a string of little yellow lights.

"They've been having little wireling babies again!" Teases Dan as Phil struggles with a cord.

"It's true though!"

"I swear you've just managed to knot this one up even more…"

Dan pokes at the bulb, as he does it flickers and dies. In an instant all the bulbs ont the string flash to black.

"Oh I give up!" Phil throws the mess of cables to one side and collapses into Dan's lap, wrapping his arms around his back.

"N'aww baby," Smiles Dan as he curls down to bury his face in Phil's dark hair. "Why don't we just cuddle instead?"

"Yeah I like cuddling. Cuddles I can do. Snuggles." Phil's happy voice is muffled by Dan's shoulders.

"Yeah I know you do I read your diary." Dan giggles.

"Dan!" Phil yelps as he sits bolt upright to stare horrified into Dan's warm eyes, face flushing deep crimson. "You bitch! That's private!"

"I knooow I'm sorry, I only read that one page. It was really beautiful. And I feel exactly the same you know." He stares beseechingly into Phil's azure eyes, lifting the corners of his lips into an apologetic smile.

"Just the one page? None of the.. never mind." Phil's face flushes darker. Dan nods and Phil can see the sincerity behind his eyes so he grudgingly allows him to pull him back into an embrace, sighing and leaning into his warm shoulder to survey the wreckage of the Christmas tree.

"You still love me." Dan grins smugly as he pulls Phil closer.

"Yeah I guess so." Phil sighs, closing his eyes and letting Dan's warmth wash over him.

_We just melt into each other. I close my eyes and it's like nothing else matters anymore, the noise of the room just drops away. I lose track of where my body ends and yours begins. I feel safe. Comfortable and warm; like a perfect dream. Like a cosy fire. Like a thick, soft duvet. Like you and me. _


	3. Summer Nights

**An overly cheesy one inspired by -yes a bit 'o Grease okay don't laugh I'm off college sick and have already run out of movies to watch. I'm going to apologise again because I only gave myself 20 mins to write it so sorry if there's any mistakes or it's awful I'm ill.**

* * *

"Dan,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna sleep out here on the beach tonight? It's really hot I dunno it's up to you..."

Dan laughs, Propping himself up on an elbow to look at Phil, an amused glint in his eyes. "Yeah sure, you soppy git."

Phil grins, blushing slightly. "Yeah I just thought 'cause it's summer and we're on holiday..."

Dan raises an eyebrow. "You've been watching those cheesy musicals again."

"Oh shut up. You were in the shower for ages and there was nothing on... You're so boring all you want to do is stay in bed all day." Phil tries to hold back the pout that's creeping across his lips, scrunching his toes in the hot sand.

"Well we can always be a bit more adventurous if that's what you want..." Dan giggles.

Phil cringes, wriggling about on his towel. "You know that's not what I meant. What's wrong with just being hopelessly cheesy and sleeping on the beach under the stars okay. We've only got three days left I and we can't exactly do this in England..." He stares beseechingly at Dan's warm eyes.

"I said okay didn't I?" Says Dan, fighting back a grin. "Do you want to go swim again then seeing as we'll be here for a while?"

"Yeah!" Phil jumps up, eyes alight.

"You're like an eager little puppy." Smirks Dan, shaking his head.

"Oh shut up." Phil calls, hopping across the sand as he tries to pull his shorts over his foot. "Race you to the water!"

* * *

The water is glistening crystal littered with diamonds that burst into a million rippling pieces as Phil charges into the sea, followed closely by Dan. White foam frosts the tips of the gentle waves that roll into the beach, sweeping past their tangled bodies as they flounder in the shallows. Seabirds flit across the sky, silhouetted in black against the orange sun. A shimmering heat haze fills the drowsy, quiet air; broken only by Phil's shrill squeals and Dan's piercing giggles.

They race through the clear water, Dan twisting round to catch Phil by the leg and pull him under the waves. Diving in and out, Phil laughing as Dan shows off, splashing through deep water. He turns 20 thrashing somersaults under the water and comes up dizzy and red faced.

"Beautiful." Phil snickers.

"You're just jealous." Giggles Dan, aiming a splash at Phil's face.

Phil ducks out of the way, throwing an armful of water at Dan's smug expression.

Dan splutters as it hits him full in the face, salty water stinging his auburn eyes. "You bitch!" He gasps.

Phil squeals as Dan launches himself at his bobbing figure, pulling them both under the surface of the water. Their limbs tangle as they fight to resurface, tumbling together through the clear blue, Dan's trashing foot finding Phil's face under the water and propelling him back to the air. Laughing and coughing he pulls Phil up by the arms to hold him in a dripping embrace.

"You kicked me in the face!" Gasps Phil, spluttering.

"I saved your life. You nearly drowned!" giggles Dan, rubbing salt from his eyes and treading water.

"Yeah and who's fault was that!"

Phil's coughing fit is cut short as Dan kicks his legs out from underneath him under the water and tilts him smooth motion to hold him like a baby, helpless in Dan's arms. A face full of water and a splutter as he grabs Dan's bronzed shoulders to pull himself upright.

"Dan!" He protests; but half-heartedly – seizing the chance to press himself into the warmth of Dan's rippled stomach in the pretence of sitting up.

Dan winks as he ducks his head to kiss Phil's salty hair, spinning him slowly around in the cool water.

"You're like a little baby all sweet and vulnerable in my arms." He coos, rubbing his nose softly against Phil's as he holds him tighter against his tan skin.

Phil blushes. "I'm four years older than you! Put me down you idiot."

"What if I don't want to?" He snickers.

Phil twists round suddenly, slipping out of Dan's arms and wrapping his pale arms around his golden body, bringing their faces close together – his hot breath on Dan's skin; bright cerulean deep in Dan's chocolate eyes.

Dan's lips part to form a tiny 'O', eyes wide and breathless. Caught in Phil's intense stare.

Phil presses his lips against Dan's jaw, brushing them lightly along his cheekbones, breathing heavily down his neck. A delicious shiver runs down Dan's spine and his eyes follow Phil's; goosebumps rippling over his motionless body. A soft gasp escapes from his lips; sparking a grin to tug at the corners of Phil's mouth.

"Who's helpless now, Howell."

His voice is so low it's almost a breath and Dan's eyelids flutter shut as he leans his face into Phil's, curling around his body involuntarily, pressing into the soft warmth.

The water swirling around them is broken suddenly by two screaming little girls on pink inflatables, causing Phil to pull away suddenly and Dan to whimper in protest.

"Shit! I forgot about the little kids!" Phil whispers, red faced.

Dan groans softly, trying to creep back into Phil's arms. "We can always go somewhere else? We could swim out to the end of the dock? That's pretty... private..."

Phil grins guiltily at Dan's pleading eyes, entwining their fingers and glancing quickly at the children, and then back up at the crowded beach. His eyes find Dan's again, gazing steadily into Phil's. Dan's other hand is floating loosely on the warm surface and Phil catches it, pulling them slowly into deeper water.

"Let's go make out under the dock then, Danny Zuko."


	4. Mistletoe

**This 'moment' is from a one shot I'm writing which i probably won't post (as it's not very original - meet at a party etc) but oh well**

* * *

**Mistletoe **

"Mistletoe." Dan murmurs. His voice is slurred from the drink, but his dilated pupils are focused and his gaze steady.

Phil blinks. His lips part to speak but the words catch in his throat and he closes them again; lowering his head as a pink glow spreads across his cheeks.

The noise of the party and the throbbing music seem to fade into the background. The air is close around them, frozen under the doorway.

Dan reaches out a hand, brushing his fingers along Phil's jaw and hesitating to gently lift his chin - pulling their eyes back together. He holds him for a moment, lost in blue pools of light.

"Beautiful." He whispers.

Slowly, he lowers his face to Phil's.

* * *

The sprig of mistletoe hanging over the doorframe is a soft green; dark leaves folding over the cluster of tiny, translucent berries. Bright lights of invisible fireworks reflect off their smooth surface. The silhouette of two figures entwined dances between them, flickering in the candle light.


	5. Slumber

The glow from the lamp illuminates the dusky room. Silence cushions the air, muffling the hollow ticking of the clock and Dan's gentle breathing. His eyelashes flutter. He yawns quietly, his face sinking further into the soft fabric of the sofa.

The flats are lapsing sleepily into silence with a thud of feet and a muffled shutting of doors. Out in the night, the whispering trees waft the scent of winter through the darkness. Phil's face is turned away from the window, the night barely registering in his mind. He is watching Dan, a slight smile playing across his lips. Dan's shoulders gently rise and fall as his breathing gets heavier and slower and his eyelids finally slip shut. His slender fingers curl around the cushion - tugging it into his face. He slips, bit by bit, down onto the tan leather as drowsy gravity calls his name.

He hangs for a moment, clinging on to the last wisps of consciousness, before falling limp onto Phil's lap with a sigh.

Phil smiles. He reaches forwards to brush the muss of dark hair out of Dan's face, letting his fingers tangle in the soft warmth. He pulls Dan's sleeping form closer to him, curving around him into a protective embrace. Slowly, he lowers his face to Dan's, his eyes closing briefly, to press a soft kiss into his hair. He listens. The rhythm of their breath merges in time with the quiet beating of their hearts. For a moment, it seems as though all of London falls silent.

The clock on the mantelpiece ticks. Phil's eyelids start to droop and he reluctantly pulls himself up, reaching for a blanket and trying not to disturb Dan as he tugs it over them both. A siren wails in the distance as Phil wraps his arms around Dan's waist and buries his face in his hair. Dan smells of peppermint and pine woods; a hint expensive aftershave still clinging to his clothes. Phil breathes in his scent, placing a trail of light kisses against his hot neck. He moulds into Dan, seeking every point of contact as though to shield this vulnerable, unconscious form.

In his sleep, Dan is smiling.

Even in this state of absolute relaxation the faint imprint of a dimple is still visible on one cheek. Phil's fingers brush softly over the little pucker; tracing the outline of Dan's jaw and the smooth curve of his neck; gently stroking his cheek. In the dim light, Dan's skin is the colour of smooth caramel - broken only by a feathering of dark lashes and the soft pink crescents of his lips.

With a sigh of content, Phil closes his eyes; wrapping his arms once more around Dan's waist and holding him close. Slowly, Phil lowers his head onto the pillow.

In his slumber, Dan's hands find Phil's. Their fingers intertwine, slipping to dangle off the edge of the sofa and pulling a corner of the blanket with them. Neither notice; their sleep deep and untroubled. Secure in each other's arms.

_I can hear the soft breathing  
Of the man that I love,  
As he lies here beside me  
Asleep with the night.  
And his hair, in a fine mist  
Floats on my pillow,  
Reflecting the glow  
Of the winter moonlight._

He is soft, he is warm,  
But my heart remains heavy,  
As I watch his smooth chest  
Gently rise, gently fall,  
For I know with the first light of dawn  
I'll be leaving,  
And tonight will be  
All I have left to recall.


End file.
